


STARS  ✵

by harulite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harulite/pseuds/harulite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my memories...</p><p>all I see is your face.</p><p>In my darkest hours...</p><p>all I hear is your voice.</p><p>Take me with you,</p><p>I have nothing to fear with you gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	STARS  ✵

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO DEAR READERS (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO READ 'STARS'.  
> It is a one-shot feat. my fav SNK ship JEANMARCO<3<3<3 
> 
> This is my first post on AO3, I hope everyone will enjoy it!
> 
> THANK YOU (◡‿◡✿)(◡‿◡✿)(◡‿◡✿)

“Jean? Where are we going?” Marco asked as I pulled him deeper into the forest. I decided not to reply him, and wordlessly continued to drag him along with me.

I felt Marco tense slightly as the path we were taking got darker, so I squeezed our intertwined hands. Immediately, I hear him giggle lightly, squeezing me back.

“…We’re here,” I say, as I finally let go of his hand.  
“Where are w…  
Wow.”

I turn to see Marco looking around at the sight in front of him.  
We were on the top of a hill that overlooked the rural town just outside the military base.

The midnight sky was dotted with countless stars, gleaming lightly in the dark quiet. It was as if a sapphire-coloured velvet was spread all across the immense sky, as the moon sat quietly between the tiny twinkling stars, lighting up this night ever so breathtakingly.

“Jean, this place…” I could see the big white moon reflected in Marco’s eyes, which seemed even more beautiful than usual, lit up by the natural light.  
I felt the corners of my lips tug up naturally. To think just being around a certain person can fill your heart with happiness ever so naturally…

Being around this particular person only, though.

“…You said you wanted to see the night sky. And it’s been foggy these few nights, so I had to wait till the weather cleared up.” I said quietly, watching him.

Immediately, he broke into that adorable smile that I so love. I felt my heart beat faster.

“It’s beautiful! It’s so gorgeous; I can’t even put it into words. Jean.” Marco turned towards me.  
“Jean…” he repeated, “thank you…” This time, he smiled softly. A warm, tender feeling washed over me.

I took a bigger step forward and closed the distance between us. Slowly, I took his hand. In that instant, I felt like I never wanted to let go of that hand.

I looked at him straight in his eyes. They were a little round from him being surprised, but they curved up in that same adorable smile.

“I guess this is what it means to see stars in your eyes… Literally,” I said, as his olive-coloured orbs reflected the little sky lights.

He giggled again, making my heart skip a beat. I felt myself smile almost automatically.

“That’s tacky!” Marco said, leaning his head on my shoulder.  
“…It’s been years since we first met. Do you remember?” He said, leaning into my chest.

“Marco… Look at me,” I said quietly.  
I felt myself blush all across my face up to my ears. I knew what I was gonna say next but…to put it into actual words was more embarrassing than I’d expected.

I felt his warmth leave my shoulder as he stared at me, waiting in anticipation for my next words.  
I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, although it really didn’t help to calm the fast beating of my heart.

I looked in his eyes, and spoke in a low voice.  
“When…all of this ends,” I started, “well, if it ever does end…”

I entwined our fingers together.

“Will you…marry me?”

I saw Marco’s eyes widen more than ever before, his mouth agape as he took my words in.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Marco looked down and spoke.

“…For real?”

“…Dead real.”

Suddenly, Marco jumped into my arms and hugged my waist.

“Yes!!! Yes, yes, yes a million times. Oh my god, yes.” He said.

 

I didn’t believe my ears. He said yes!!!

I quickly grabbed his face and pulled him up to me.

“Really…? Really?” I asked, unable to believe my ears. “Tell me again, say it again, so that I know I’m not dreaming.”

Marco burst into a big grin.

“Yes, Jean Kirschtein. I will marry you.” He said so in a loud voice, obviously unable to contain his excitement.

Unable to control my emotions, I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, harder than I’ve ever kissed him before. “Mn!” He squeaked, surprised. But I felt him quickly smile into our kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling us closer together and deepening the kiss.

I broke away from the kiss lightly, as I placed my forehead upon his. “Marco Bott, tonight you have made me the happiest man in this whole world.”

Marco continued to embrace me as he swayed me from side to side.

“You won’t regret this,” I said, wrapping my arms around him and feeling his warmth entirely.

“You promise?” He said, looking in my eyes sweetly.

“I promise.” I said, as I lifted him off his feet and spun him around

 

Marco laughed and said, “Jean… I always wanted to tell you that, I-”

 

 

 

 

 

Jean awoke with a cry, as he panted heavily. Cold sweat trickled down the side of his face as he grabbed his hair, becoming aware of the situation. He turned to look to his right where Marco used to lie with him. And of course, all that welcomed him was an empty, undisturbed side of the bed.

Marco… was no longer here.

It’s been exactly 61 days since he found Marco.

He found Marco.

He found him leaning on the wooden wall of a house.

He wasn’t breathing.

His beautiful face, was almost unrecognisable. The titans had done this to him.

He just laid there... No matter how much Jean touched him or called out to him or, or...  
  
  
He was………dead.

Marco was dead. Marco Bott, his comrade, his friend, his _lover_.

 

Jean let out a sharp, broken cry as he grabbed his face and wailed. “Marco… Why? Why you, of all people?”

 

"You promised me... Gh,"

 

Memories of them ran through Jean’s mind, images of them training together, eating together, talking about ridiculous and minute things, him holding Marco for the first time…

The night before the invasion of Trost.

 

They were sitting at the porch of the supply house after storing cartons as they were instructed to.

Marco looked up at the deep sapphire sky and sighed contently.

“Hey Jean?” He said, turning to look at Jean.

“Hm?” Jean asked, placing his arm around Marco’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

“When things settle down, can you take me to see stars?”

“Stars?”

“Yeah, somewhere quiet with a lot of stars. Just…the two of us.” Marco blushed, looking expectantly at Jean.

Jean’s lips curled up into a bashful grin, as he nodded and squeezed Marco.

 

 

 

 

 

“If only things could change and you could come back…” Jean whispered into the quiet of the night, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching onto his chest.

 

‘But you’ll never be able to…’ he thought to himself, unable to say it out loud.

 

“Marco… I miss you.”

 

 

Jean stood atop a building as he faced the titan in front of him.

 

He sighed, wondering when it would end.

 

Maybe he wouldn't have been able to keep his promise to Marco then... If this hell never ended.

 

 

Jean jumped and spun across the titan's head, as he felt his blades cut through the titan's tough skin. The titan fell to the ground, as Jean landed on the ground beside it, his blade dripping with fresh, red blood.

 

Every time Jean felt like giving up, a soft breeze would brush past his right hand.

 

And Jean would laugh slightly. 

 

And look up at the sky.

 

 

"... Even up there, you're still worrying about me, aren't you?"

 

' _Don't be stupid Jean Kirschtein!!! Don't you dare give up!_ '

 

 

"Still chiding at me..." A smile grew on Jean's face.

 

 

He gripped his right fist tightly as he maneuvered around the broken brick buildings to face yet another titan.

 

 

"See you soon, Marco."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal/copy/repost, especially without my permission.  
> All written work is original unless stated otherwise.
> 
>  
> 
> HARULITE 2014 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.


End file.
